osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
John McCoy
John McCoy Appearance John McCoy is a tall, hispanic male, with medium length brown hair and brown eyes. He sports a full, trimmed beard, and has a facial scar on his lip. He likes to say he got it in a saloon brawl, but it was actually a slip on a saloon staircase. His right eye is blue, but his left eye is cybernetic, giving off the appearance of a normal, blue eye that can change colors on cue. John normally wears a brown duster reaching to his mid-thigh, over a plain, off-white shirt. He wears blue jeans with brown work boots, and a brown leather belt. His cybernetic leg doesn't show under the pants, but his left sleeves are cut off to showcase his cybernetic arm. He sometimes wears a rattan cowboy hat. Backstory Born before the American Civil War, John McCoy lived in the state of Texas, living on a ranch with his mother, father, and two brothers. His life mostly consisted of learning to farm and shoot, becoming a marksman by age 15. Even though his father sided with the Confederacy (despite being hispanic), John never did believe in what they believed in. Seeing the Union triumph and his father lose faith in "traditional Confederate Values", John promptly moved further west alone, at age 19. Living in the Wild West, John began to make sort of a name for himself. The vigilante who saved people and fought for good. He had women, guns, and money, but it never went to his head. Of course, that part of his memory is ancient. The next year brought the biggest change of his life. One day, John was riding a horse in the northern Arizona territory. The year was 1882. He did not have a home, even at 25, but he had a horse and some guns. However, he came across a strange occurrence. Hopping off his horse and pulling out his revolver, he went up to the event, a strange orb of purple and blue, taller than even him. He looked into it, then fell back as it blasted out something. His horse whinnied and ran, but John was transfixed. He reached out a hand to touch whatever this strange thing was. However, the orb suddenly flattened, and showed him a vision. He could not discern what was happening, only that there were some beings behind it, some in black and some in white. The ones in white held brown rectangles, and the ones in black stepped out of the orb, grabbed him suddenly, and tried to pull him through. He fought as hard as he could, until he felt a pain in his neck and passed out. He awoke 255 years in the future. These people, who he later learned were called "scientists", had conducted their first (and currently only) test of pulling a human through time. They had conducted heavy historical research, looking for a person that did not have a heavy impact on history, and found John. Bringing him to the year 2137, they specifically used him to conduct tests on germs, bacteria, and diseases that were present in the 19th century. Testing John for a variety of things, from health issues to physical abilities, the scientists also taught John the history that he had missed. You see, they had been able to bring John into the future, but there was no longer a way to send him back, as the machine used to transport him had quickly shorted out and failed, almost destroying the laboratory. John began to grow up learning new languages he hadn't ever dreamed of: Japanese, French, German. He already knew Spanish and English. The transfer through time gave him increase brain abilities, upping his already amazing skill with shooting and fighting. Until the day of the accident. It had been a simple training exercise: run on this treadmill as fast as possible while getting one's increased abilities measured. All was going well until one screw slipped. Then the entire thing managed to somehow explode, causing major damage to John's left side. It took an entire team of surgeons and technicians one and a half days to save him, giving him a new look: cyborg left arm, cyborg left leg, and a new bionic left eye to replace the one destroyed by shrapnel. After the incident, the scientists taking care of John decided that it was high time to let him out into the world, and began searching for a place they could leave him that would accept his special conditions. Searching the globe, the lab narrowed it down to two possibilities: Special Forces in America, or Osaka Gakuin #42. Letting John decide, the man decided that he did not want to be used for military purposes on this world or any other one, and accepted the choice of the school. John is now the shooting sports teacher at OG #42, and also occasionally does some history with kids in his class. Being able to speak more languages due to his increased abilities given to him by the laboratory, he sometimes helps other students with their possible translation issues. Personality To most people, a tall, muscle-bound man like John looks like he would be a powerful, rude jerk that would push people around with his brute strength to get what he wants, and would be constantly chasing after women on a daily basis. In truth, this most definitely is not the case. John is a peaceful man. While before, in the 19th century, he was a bit of a rude dude, those days were eradicated with his laboratory life. Despite being the shooting sports instructor, he does his best to remain calm under any circumstance, and often comes out as the voice of reason in many student and faculty arguments. Of course, many people tend to not antagonize him. While John doesn't hate anyone, really, he is still a damn good shot. Along with that, John doesn't fit the Hollywood stereotype of womanizing Cowboys. He acts fairly and nicely around all people, regardless of gender, and doesn't really "go after" anyone. If it happens, so be it. Abilities "Bullet Time" Due to a side effect of being temporally displaced in time, John has a strange effect that happens to him in times of great stress. Whenever his mental neurons start going into overtime or he produces excess hormones such as adrenaline, his perception of time is greatly slowed, giving him extremely fast reaction times. However, this only occurs during periods of great stress, and cannot be done at will. While this condition shouldn't really be considered "Bullet Time", John likes to call it that to make it sound cooler. Miscellaneous In non-supernatural means, John has a talent for sharpshooting, able to use any firearm expertly. Once, he shot a target at 500 yards with a BB gun that had a bent barrel. He is also a wonderful athlete thanks to his lab testing and physical training, the former giving him enhanced stamina and more powerful lungs for aerobics. Finally, John has a high alcohol tolerance. This has nothing to do with the laboratory. He just really, really likes to drink, ever since the year 1865. Category:Character Category:Teacher Category:Technology Category:Accepted Character Category:Human Category:Male Category:Cyborg